silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Lycaon/Abilities
The first one is FREE when you complete a Clan Entry Challenge. You will keep them if you ever switch Clans, as well as any extras and their augments you have bought with Silvers. Please take special note of the Prerequisites, especially for the augment ranks. Lycaon's Secrets Rank 1 Prereqs: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 0 You've been welcomed into the fold. The secrets of the Clan are now your secrets and you are ready to take your arcane knowledge to the next level. The secret of the Lycaon taps into the beast, drawing out its full potential and unleashing it into your magical talents. You now gain an additional spell to cast in the same RP session. One Bone is still required to cast this spell. Rank 2 Prereq: Lycaon allegiance, Lycaon's Secrets Cost: 1 Your power continues to expand, you may now cast an additional spell during an RP session. Furthermore, this spell requires NO Bones to cast if it is Rank 1 of a spell. Astral Walker Rank 1 Prerequisite: Spirit Form, Lycaon allegiance Cost: 0 This ability grants the character innate resistance against the manipulations of demons, spirits and magic while in the spirit realm. They receive +1 Fragment on defensive rolls while in Spirit Form. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Astral Walker (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to remain longer in their astral shape and travel further from their body before suffering ill effects. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Astral Walker (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting it again allows the character to influence nearby non-sapient elementals on a more intuitive level while within the astral plane, helping them to shape the plane and make it easier to navigate. Their defensive bonus in spirit form is also raised to +2 Fragments. Touch of Darkness Rank 1 Prerequisite: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 1 The character can manipulate the Rage in another wolf in subtle ways by drawing on their own. They may calm a berserking werewolf by drawing out their Rage – or push them into triggering it when they are on the edge. They may only do this once per scene and any effect done to the enemy is also done in equal and opposite measure to their own Rage. Unlike many forms of magic, this one is not immediately visible or obvious in its manipulation. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Touch of Darkness (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting it allows for a more powerful effect, causing a character who is calm to feel a sudden, irrational burst of rage and may go as far as to bring a calm wolf to the point of berserking. The effect done to the character is also equally increased though delayed in effect and may be controlled better since they are aware of it. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Touch of Darkness (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting it again allows the ability to affect multiple wolves in close proximity, but the effects on the user will be equal, if staggered and they will have to live with the effects for hours after its use. Hidden Art Rank 1 Prerequisite: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 1 Characters who master the Hidden Art alter the most subtle changes of how others perceive them. Those who take this path can make others see them as less of a threat, allowing them to urge a berserking or raging wolf away. They can also hide their magical ability from others, making it more difficult for someone magically aware to spot their nature. This allows them to attempt to conceal spellcasting as something more natural. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Hidden Art (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows for a character to alter how others perceive their physical appearance in minor ways and allows them to conceal lasting magical effects which they create. Rank 3 Prereq: Hidden Art (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again can allow a caster to hide all aspects of their magic with enough concentration and they may even appear to be a mundane human. Additionally, it gives them the ability to become invisible while in Spirit form, unable to be sensed by other creatures in the Spirit World so long as they do not try to use magic. This ability many be used once per scene. Tortured Power Rank 1 Prerequisite: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 1 The drawing of blood in itself can bring potent magic and the pain and suffering created while doing so can further add to the power. Nearly any living creature and many spirits can feel pain and it will leak into their blood for use as a source of magic. The creature must be genuinely harmed by this process. Spirits will become hostile after using this, as their essence is pulled out of them, and any mortal animal or sentient creature will become an enemy if they survive the ordeal. The energy may empower a spell relative in strength to the pain suffered, but must be consumed during the process and cannot be stored under normal circumstances. The more powerful the creature drawn from, the stronger the magic. A caster will gain a +1 Fragment to their next spell cast after performing this ritual, which must be assumed to have been done in advance. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Tortured Power (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows for multiple critters’ pain to be added together into one larger spell in a ritual form. The caster will now have +2 Fragments towards their next spell cast. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Tortured Power (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows about half the power of the ritual to be stored for up to a week to be used at will. The caster now gains an additional spell slot, meaning they are able to cast an extra spell per session/day. Empowered Elemental Rank 1 Prerequisite: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1, Awakened Rank 1 Cost: 1 The Lycaon have a very distinct tradition of magic and one of their primary methods of using it is to tap into nearby Lesser Elementals. This power allows the mage to use elementals as a power source, granting them the ability to consume the energy from a non-sapient elemental in the local vicinity to empower spells as described in the Magic Errata. The character must also tap into a bit of their own energy in order to cast, but they may use that energy for spells that can be created on the fly and used in creative ways. Elementals MUST be present for this spell to work. A caster may utilize their talents in Awakened in order to seek one out. Casting Empowered Elemental does not consume spell slots but permits the caster a +1 Fragment to any spell cast immediately after using an elemental to fuel it. In addition, if a specific type of elemental is nearby (such as water or fire) they may be used to power an element-themed spell for an additional Fragment. For example, there is a young fire elemental nearby. It is consumed to give the caster a +2 Fragment towards their Pyromancy spell Flare. The bonus received from consuming an elemental MUST be used within the same session/day or it will expire. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Empowered Elemental (Rank 1), Awakened Rank 2 Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to consume two elementals for a single spell either of different or the same element. If both are the same, the effect is more powerful resulting in a +3 Fragment to that element-specific spell cast. As in Rank 1, elementals MUST be present in order for the spell to work. A caster may utilize their talents in Awakened in order to seek them out. This spell does not consume a spell slot, but permits the caster a +2 Fragment to any spell cast immediately after using an elemental to fuel it. The bonus received from consuming an elemental MUST be used within the same session/day or it will expire. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Empowered Elemental (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to consume up to three elementals which will then provide an additional spell slot for that session. This effect will wear off after a day (session) or so however. Ritual of Transference Rank 1 Prerequisite: Lycaon allegiance, Spellcasting Rank 1 Cost: 1 The ritual is one many Lycaons are taught in order to allow for the transference of energy between two beings. The Lycaon touches chakra points and allows for energy to flow. This may be used to give or to take, though it takes almost an hour of time to complete, so it is not something often used in the heat of battle. It may be used on an unwilling target, though they have a chance to resist it and would need to be bound for the entire ritual. The Lycaon may draw or give magical energy through this ability, but may not cause physical harm. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Ritual of Transference (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to further enhance the transference, including that of physical damage. Wounds may close on one and open on the other. This might be used to heal a victim near death by taking some of the burden away or allow a damaged Lycaon to return to battle by transfer their wounds. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Ritual of Transference (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for more damaging physical elements to transfer such as silver poisoning. The Lycaon can draw silver out of a dying were by taking the burden on themselves. Curse Rank 1 Prerequisite: Touch of Darkness (Rank 2) Cost: 0 Magic binds all things, connecting the Astral and Physical. The Lycaon has found a way to make small changes in that binding that can manipulate a target of choice. These changes are referred to as Hexes and may cause subtle problems for their enemies or more rarely small boons for their allies. Hexes are very minor in magical energy and very subtly woven into the fabric, making them much harder to detect than magic. The caster chooses one aspect of an enemy or ally they would like to adjust and lays eyes on the enemy or ally. The effect can be maintained until the next Full Moon or until they choose to dispel it and may do so as long as they aren't completely drained. Hexes have one effect at a time. They can affect any mental aspect of the character and add a -2 bone value when using that physical attribute. See the Magic Errata for common effects and descriptions. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Curse (Rank 1), Touch of Darkness (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows for two Hexes to be maintained at the same time and allows the Hexes to affect physical attributes too. The penalty becomes a -3 bone value as it grows more severe. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Curse (Rank 2), Astral Password (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows for three Hexes to be maintained at the same time allows the Hexes to affect magical attributes. All hexes cause a -4 bone value on the attribute they are affecting. Lesser Price Rank 1 Prerequisite: Tortured Power (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The most precious and finite magic source is that of Life and while there is a healthy respect for its value even among the Lycaon, they teach how important it can be to tap into it of lesser creatures in order to obtain the power needed for rituals. Torture and pain alone is not enough to feed the ritualistic magic the Lycaon keeps secret. The first level of ritual taught is that which requires animal sacrifice. These are longer lasting spells, allowing the caster to make other learned spells last significantly longer or increasing their raw power. The energy must be used immediately, so these rituals are generally not done on the fly. One of the most common uses is to bind a spirit or sapient elemental in service using this power. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Lesser Price (Rank 1), Empowered Elemental (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows for human (or lycanthrope) sacrifice, consuming the creature’s life force into a much more powerful ritual. These aren't mere spells, rather they don't face the same kind of restrictions normal magic often does, allowing for small permanent changes or effects, medium scale effects or effects that go beyond the range of site or affecting both astral and physical space at the same time. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Lesser Price (Rank 2), Empowered Elemental (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the character to sacrifice a soul or astral creature. They could consume a bound sapient spirit, a defeated one, or a recently dead soul. These rituals are very rarely done. They allow for significant permanent effects or changes, can bind powerful spirits in service, create something on a large scale, or multiple powerful effects. Generally speaking, the Lycaon keeps these rituals highly secret, both out of protection and due to the feelings of the rest of the community. Human and Soul sacrificial rituals require participation of multiple Clan members and the energy from multiple Lycaon members and will drain most of the magical energy from them. Warrior’s Tolerance Rank 1 Prerequisite: Astral Walker (Rank 3) Cost: 0 Being intimately familiar with the fabric of the world and the nature can be extremely useful even to those who don't plan to directly manipulate the world with it. The Lycaon teaches something that goes beyond familiarity, making magic as close and as intimate as sex. It allows them to resist magic’s manipulative forces and channel their own magical energy into resisting pain and protecting themselves from harm. This ability gives a +1 bone value to resisting any magical effects that the character does not willingly allow and additionally they can enter a trance that slowly drains their magical energy and allows them to not feel pain. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Warrior’s Tolerance (Rank 1), Tough Hide (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting increases the resistance to +2 bone value and additionally the warrior may shield themselves from physical harm while within the trance, a thin layer of magical energy discouraging blows and deflecting them away from their flesh, granting +2 bone value to physical attacks as well. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Warrior’s Tolerance (Rank 2), Controlled Instincts (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again makes them intimately familiar with magic, granting a +3 bone value against magical effects. Additionally, the trance may even be achieved while in a Eclipsed state as they become so intimately familiar with it that activation is instinctual when under threat. The trance is not required for the magical protection, applying even while they are unconscious. Fealty Rank 1 Prerequisite: Ritual of Transference (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The Lycaon shares its burdens, forcing those who enter its embrace to pay fealty, giving up a portion of who they are into a more permanent bond between members. Those who enter that pact are able to tap into the collective strength of their Pack (Or Clan members if in close enough proximity) in times of need, drawing strength and resolve from other members of the order, though at times of need for others they may be expected to bare a portion of the pain. Once per scene, the character may call on the other members of the Clan or Pack for strength, granting a physical trait from another member of the Clan/Pack, making use of any one physical-related ability at maximum rank. Additionally, they may instead share a wound split between the Clan/pack, a portion of the physical damage appearing on the flesh of others. The players with this ability are encouraged to consider the drawbacks of bearing pain and wounds from others of the Clan/Pack as well and integrate it into their RP. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Fealty (Rank 1), Ritual of Transference (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows the character to use any mental ability from the Clan/Pack, or draw magical energy from the order, restoring up to half their magical energy. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Fealty (Rank 2), Feeling the Tide (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the character to use any magical ability from the Clan/Pack. They may also divide silver poisoning or share their strength between others within the Clan/Pack. Category:Abilities